Shot
by tmntyyh
Summary: When he woke up in the morning, Chris never would have dreamed that today would be the day that he got into an fight with his Captain, quit his dream job during a stakeout, and tried to keep Wesker from bleeding out on a dirty floor. Warnings are inside.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Shot

Summary: When he woke up in the morning, Chris never would have dreamed that today would be the day that he got into an fight with his Captain, quit his dream job during a stakeout, and tried to keep Wesker from bleeding out on a dirty floor.

Pairing: Albert Wesker x Chris Redfield

Warnings: Blood, swears, horrible grammar, OOCness, etc., etc.

Side Note: Never written anything for Resident Evil before; I'm a long time fan from the sidelines. Feel free to help me improve; suggestions and the like. ...I have yet to run into a story where Wesker gets the hell beaten out of him. So, I decided to write my own. If people like it, maybe I'll do a series. But, we'll cross that bridge if we get to it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. ...Except for a twisted mentality.

* * *

><p>A groan slid from his lips as his face collided roughly with the wall, eyes narrowing as his head rubbed at the sudden blow. Spinning around on his heels, Chris glared at the blonde man standing at the other end of the office, seeing his reflection twofold in the dark lenses of his Captain's sunglasses. He never understood exactly why the Captain of S.T.A.R.S. always wore the things during the day even when the sun had set and he was inside; it was not as though he needed them in the dark. Continuing to rub the tender spot on the back of his head, the brunette could not help the sulky feeling that came when the unfazed blonde moved to sit back behind his desk as if he did not even just fight with one of his coworkers.<p>

"Get back to work, Christopher," Wesker said as he resumed typing on his keyboard, working as he had done before the newly recruited man barged into his office about a civilian casualty that had been caused when the Captain and performed a hostage rescue. It did not settle well with Chris that the blonde did not seem to care about the death of a man. He claimed that it was in self defense; the man did not comply with orders and charged at him with snapping jaws. It seemed like a wild tale that was given so he would not have to own up to a reckless death. And using his whole name, it made the younger man feel like a scolded child. Huffing, the shorter of the two men stormed out of the office after sending a glare at his superior. Sitting down at his own desk, he sighed and looked around the empty offices; the rest of the group was at court for an incident that occurred just before he was hired.

Jill still would not tell him what it was about, only saying that it could have gone a lot worse and that they had to go to court at the Chief's orders. That left only himself and the arrogant Captain behind. Sure, the man was a great leader; from what Chris had seen, there was no one greater at hand-to-hand combat than he was and even with those damn glasses on, he could still make everyone feel like he was staring into their very souls. He was an unnerving man.

"Redfield," the lightly accented voice called out, startling the man and having him spin around in his chair. "Grab your items and follow me." Nodding, the brunette seemed to forget about his earlier anger and follow the taller man out of the department and into a black, unmarked car. Part of him wanted to know whether or not the car was Wesker's personal car, but after the earlier shouting match and subsequent fight, he really did not want to push his luck. Chris was the rookie of the group, after all. Once they were both seated, the brunette ran his hands over the leather interior with a grin on his face while the blonde continued to look ahead. "Seatbelt, Chris," Wesker hummed, the sound of his own name being called so casually caused a shiver to run down the man's spine.

"Sorry, Captain," Chris said before buckling his seatbelt, watching as the blonde drove his car silently through the city's streets. He began to wonder if anything ever fazed the leader before he spoke up.

"We're heading to an abandoned building that is believed to be housing a few men that are suspected of gang-related activities," Wesker said, hinting to the cases that Chris was briefed over directly before his attempt at scolding his superior. Murders caused by gangs usually was referred to as "activities," same for drug activity and beatings. "We will be conducting a stakeout to see whether or not anyone enters or leaves."

Once the shiny and expensive car that Chris was certain would haunt his dreams for a long time was parked outside of a rundown building on the darker side of the city, the brunette found himself rapidly growing bored as the silence engulfed the car. Hours ticked by as the sun slipped closer and closer to the horizon, dipping below the rooftops and pulling the light with it. Taking his eyes off of the taciturn building, the brunette looked over at the leader of S.T.A.R.S. and studied his emotionless features. "Why did you do it?" he asked as his anger began to bubble back to the surface, getting the other man to turn his attention to him.

"My Lord, you are not going on about this again," Wesker replied as he watched the rookie through the dark lenses. "How many times must I tell you the same story?"

"You didn't have to kill him!" Chris countered, jumping to the defense of the dead civilian.

"I also did not have to deal with you swinging at my head earlier," Wesker retorted, eyes leaving the brunette to look at a window on the third floor, the curtains fluttering even though the window was closed. "But I did that anyway."

"Yeah, and I could have quit when you swung at me, but I didn't! You can't always do whatever you want to do, Captain!" Chris snapped, hands moving as he spoke.

"I don't care whether or not you like the way that I conduct my subordinates and myself, Christopher," the blonde replied tersely. There was that damn name again. Without saying anything else, the blonde pulled out his gun before checking the clip and getting out of the unmarked car.

"Fine!" he snapped as he scrambled out of the car and followed Wesker into the building. "Then I quit!" He knew that his temper was out of control, but the Redfield clan certainly was not known for having long fuses. Chris wanted to pull the words back into his mouth as soon as they slipped out of his mouth but he could tell that it was too late.

"Shut up, Christopher," the taller man hissed as he stepped into the foyer of the dilapidated house, dust falling from the wooden beams by the stairs as wood creaked overhead.

"You can't tell me what to do anymore!" Chris growled, feeling like a reprimanded child that was being sent to bed without dinner. He curled his fingers into a fist before punching the blonde in the shoulder, the sudden force causing Wesker to squeeze the trigger and send a bullet into the wall in front of him. Snarling, the tall blonde turned his fiery attention to the insolent man at his side, blue eyes widening behind his glasses as he saw a blue canister hurling through the air from behind the brunette. Grabbing him by the front of his tactile vest, he pushed the rookie out of the front door before the fragile device collided with the floor, engulfing the room in a blinding flash.

Grunting as his head hit the ground, Chris scrambled to his feet, hands rubbing his eyes in an attempt to clear his vision as gunfire rang out just before him. As soon as his vision cleared, the rookie could make out a few figures through the doorway. Flattening himself against the outer edge, he peered inside before aiming at a man standing on the stairs. The bright clothing let him know that it was not the Captain before he fired a round through the running man's head. Scoping out the room, he narrowed his eyes at the splatter of blood along the wall next to the door. Captain Wesker was standing right where the thin arch of blood lined the wall.

"Wesker?" Chris called out tentatively as he stepped into the silent house, pausing when he heard gunfire from up the stairs. Not waiting, the rookie ran up the wooden steps, taking two at a time and wincing as he stepped over the body of the man that he shot down. Opening a door, he pointed his gun into the hallway as he walked away from the steps, eyes following the splatters of blood along the floor as he hoped that it did not belong to his Captain.

Former Captain, he reasoned as he followed the trail of blood. He had just finished quitting the team because of the arrogant and snobbish blonde that was determined to make even the slightest mistake that he made into a full-blown nightmare. But, that did not mean that he wished the prick any harm. ...Even if he wanted to pound the guy's face in half of the time.

Blue eyes narrowed as Chris winced at a cooling body that held a door open, lying in the door jam with one bullet between his eyes. "Captain?" he asked as he stepped into the room, eyes widening and gun lowering at the sight of the normally pristine blonde sitting on the floor with his back pressed against the wall. His tactical vest was pulled open as well as his bloodstained dress shirt, the once white fabric soaked crimson to match the bloodied skin over his ribcage. "Oh..oh shit," he breathed before tucking away his pistol and hurrying to the blonde's side. He reached out before recoiling at the wet coughing that came from his Captain, blood staining the pale man's lips and teeth before dribbling down his chin.

"Pierced lung?" Chris asked softly while blood-soaked fingers fumbled with a green herb.

"G-go home, Ch-Chris," Wesker hissed, struggling to focus as he crushed the green herb in the palm of his hands into a bloody paste. His sunglasses managed to stay over his eyes as he turned his attention to the gaping hole in the side of his chest, pressing the makeshift paste into the open wound as Chris winced.

"Never knew you could put them in a wound," the rookie remarked as he shucked off his own vest and began to tear his shirt into strips, wrapping the wound as best as he could even though the blonde man kept trying to take the fabric away from Chris, insisting that the younger man go home while he smeared blood onto the white fabric. "I always chew on them; tastes like Hell," the brunette continued before grabbing his radio and calling for an ambulance. "Captain Wesker, where are we?" Getting no response, the brunette tied off the knot as he wedged the radio under his arm. "Captain?" Cursing, he dropped his radio to the floor as he plucked the shades off of the blonde's face, eyes widening at the sight of his closed eyes. "Fuck!" Pulling the older man so he was lying down, the rookie pressed his fingers to the other man's neck as he applied pressure to the bleeding wound in an attempt to staunch it. Getting a pulse, he reached for the radio and gave a general location before turning his concentration back to his bleeding boss. "Don't die on me, Wesker!"

Review for more.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Shot

Summary: When he woke up in the morning, Chris never would have dreamed that today would be the day that he got into an fight with his Captain, quit his dream job during a stakeout, and tried to keep Wesker from bleeding out on a dirty floor.

Pairing: Albert Wesker x Chris Redfield

Warnings: Blood, swears, horrible grammar, OOCness, etc., etc.

Side Note: Never written anything for Resident Evil before; I'm a long time fan from the sidelines. Feel free to help me improve; suggestions and the like. ...I have yet to run into a story where Wesker gets the hell beaten out of him. So, I decided to write my own. If people like it, maybe I'll do a series. But, we'll cross that bridge if we get to it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. ...Except for a twisted mentality.

* * *

><p>He pressed his hands over the makeshift bandage that blood was rapidly seeping through, looking around the room for something that could help him staunch the dark liquid from leaving his Captain's chest. Blue eyes settled on his discarded S.T.A.R.S. jacket before he tried to reach out for it with one hand, the other firmly pressed against bloodied cloth and skin. Unable to reach it, Christ looked at the distance between the unconscious blonde and his green jacket before murmuring softly. "Two seconds, promise." Releasing his hold on the covered wound, the brunette man dove for the thick fabric, before hastily returning to Wesker's side, bundling the material up as fast as he could before pressing it harshly over the gushing wound and applying pressure. "Come on, Captain," Chris said softly as he looked over the softer features of his superior.<p>

Even with blood dripping down from his lips, Wesker's face was relaxed and made him appear to have a softer personality that Chris knew to be wrong. His Captain could, and would do so without a hesitation, easily kill someone with a bullet between the eyes. The body still lying in the doorway to the room proved as testament to that fact. He listened to the raspy and wet wheezing that came from the still blonde, wincing when his body jerked as coughs wracked his body, blood bubbling up between his lips and splattering across his lips before dripping down the sides of his face.

The S.T.A.R.S. rookie listened for any signs that the ambulance was on its way; there was not only an officer down, but it was the fucking Captain! You would think that they would hurry with Captain Wesker bleeding out on the floor. But they sure were taking their sweet time, Chris mused as he focused on his superior. Without the dark sunglasses on his face, he looked a lot less menacing than he actually was. If he were able to lift his hands off of the gaping and bleeding wound without the risk of the blonde losing more blood, he was certain that he would have pried open the tall man's eyes with his fingers to get a peek at what color his irises were. Everyone in S.T.A.R.S., both Alpha and Bravo teams, had placed their bets on what they thought that the elusive and demanding Captain's eyes were colored as.

His bet was on green; there was no way that Wesker had a common eye color like black or brown. He was far too unique to have the same appearance as the majority of the people on the planet, let alone in the city. It would have to be an exotic shade of a color; something that burned with a bright color... A nice bright green or blue, much like his very own.

Chris's ears perked at the sound of sirens wailing in the distance. Finally! Smiling at the pale and bleeding man, the rookie could not help but offering comforting words to his Captain, hoping that the man would hold out a while longer and not suddenly buy it when the ambulance was so close to reaching them. Pausing, the brunette looked over to the window where the last bit of light was fading from the sky. Exactly how was he supposed to signal them to let them know that they were in this building? It was not as if he could scream "We're in here!" out the window and just hope that someone in the ambulance actually hears his call. He needed some way to signal that the building that they were in was where they needed to head into.

Looking around the room, a wide grin spread across Chris's face when his eyes roamed over the Captain's bloodied and cut, black jacket. Keeping one hand firmly pressed on the bleeding wound in his Captain's side, he leaned over the unconscious man and grabbed the heavy cloth, holding onto one of the sleeves as he flung the other portion of the jacket outside of the window. It was a stretch, but it was all that the brunette man had to go with, only half of the jacket making it out of the window from his position.

It was better than nothing, Chris thought, but that did not mean that he could not hope for better in a worse situation. He kept his bloodied hand pressed down over the oozing wound while his left hand moved from left to right and back to left, repeating the process and hoping that one of the medics would notice the waving jacket and decide to check it out. As the sound of the siren grew louder, the brunette could feel hope burning up in his chest; he could actually help save his Captain's life. Part of his mind argued that he was no longer a subordinate to the arrogant blonde, but as he looked down at the relaxed face of Captain Wesker, the rookie found himself hoping that the taller man would have enough of a heart to give him a second choice. He was working on keeping the man alive long enough to get medical help, after all!

The muscles in his arm began to cramp up after the prolonged movement, arm going still when the siren on the ambulance suddenly cut off. Cursing softly, the brunette tried to crane his head to see if the ambulance was parked right next to the building but his position on the floor kept him from being able see much beside the tops of the buildings and the darkening sky. Chris pulled the jacket back inside as his hand jerked on Wesker's chest. Wracking coughs brought blood to his lips, making the brunette wince at the bluish tint that colored the normally pale lips of his Captain, the color also visible underneath the blonde man's eyes.

Frantic panic grasped the brunette's chest and caused his breathing to pick up. He remembered taking a first-aid course back before joining the military. His knowledge was limited though, but he was still able to remember that blue lips meant that Captain Wesker was not getting as much oxygen as his body needed. He could attempt to give the blonde mouth-to-mouth resuscitation but that meant that he would have to remove his hand from the bandaged wound and hope that he did not bleed out with trying to give his superior more air. Chris was certain that the chest compressions would cause any coagulated blood that was keeping the wound shut would be jostled and only exacerbate his blood loss. Then again, he could try to do chest compressions with one hand while keeping the other over the, hopefully slowing, oozing injury. That would mean that he would have to do something that had never crossed Chris's mind before.

He would have to straddle Albert Wesker's groin.

Even in his mind, it sounded dirty and like a bad idea. Not that Captain Wesker was unattractive. Hell, if Chris were ever tempted to switch teams, he was certain that his cold Captain would be the first on his list of people to get off to. But neither one of them were gay and thinking such thoughts did not help the situation. Moving slowly, the brunette slowly moved to kneel above his blonde superior's hips, keeping one hand over the warm and bloody mess of the taller man's ribs while he did so. No problem; he could do this...he hoped. Gods, did he hope he could go through with it.

Chris briefly wondered which would be worse: letting his Captain bleed out on the floor, asphyxiate, or wake up to find the rookie of his Alpha team sitting on his crotch, touching his chest, and French-kissing him? His thoughts quickly changed to hope that the blonde man would not wake up. Taking a few slow breaths, Chris reached over and gently used his fingers to tilt the blonde man's head back, blue eyes watching as blood dripped down his pale face as his lips parted slightly, allowing the brunette to catch a glimpse of once white teeth that were now coated with blood. Leaning down, the brunette had managed to press their lips together just as someone walked into the room.

Jerking back, Chris spun around on the Captain's groin to him himself staring at a blonde medic who blushed at him with wide, blue eyes. He moved out of the way as she hurried over to Captain Wesker's side, calling for others over her radio and assessing the damages. The rookie's own blue eyes watched her as he wiped the blood off of his own lips. Well, that sure was embarrassing. Sitting back, the brunette watched as more medics hurried into the room, all of them assessing his Captain before setting him onto a stretcher before the young looking blonde woman turned to him with a soft smile and asking if he wanted to ride in the ambulance with the fallen Captain.

Nodding quickly, the brunette rookie could not help but blush and look away when the woman took his hand and helped him to his feet, leading him out of the rundown building and to the ambulance parked in front. "You were very smart by getting our attention with your jacket," she remarked as she hopped into the back of the vehicle before helping Chris inside, much to his chagrin.

"Oh, yeah, thanks," the rookie stammered, eyes focusing on the other medics that were working on his Captain while the blonde woman closed the back doors and the ambulance took off. Underneath the bright lights and being hooked up to a myriad of machines made the blonde Captain look even closer to death than he did when Chris was straddling him. "It was his jacket," the rookie remarked, wondering just how much of his pay that that icy blonde was going to dock him for letting it be left behind. There was not a doubt in his mind that the serious Captain was going to recover and hive him a tongue lashing. Part of him looked forward to it; it meant that the older man would be back to himself and would not be dying.

Though, Chris found that he could not wait for the time when Captain Wesker would awaken. He would finally see what color eyes the man had and could finally win the bet from his coworkers. That would more than make up the dock in pay that was impending. "It was still a wonderful idea," the medic remarked as she smiled sweetly at Chris, batting her eyes at him. For some reason, the sight of the girl flirting with him just brought his thoughts back to the Captain that was lying prone not even a few feet away. Granted, he would never make such blatant advances, not that he ever made any because he was definitely straight, but her shade of blonde hair almost matched his exactly. Her skin was less pale than Wesker's proving that she at least enjoyed being out in the sun and not cramped up in some dark office while wearing sunglasses all of the time.

Wait... Why the hell was he comparing a woman that was obviously interested in him to his male Captain that was going to beat his face to a pulp earlier?

Review for more.

Thanks for reviewing:

**I like**: Aww, thanks!

**Byakku8**: Thanks!

**Kanel**: Thank you!

**BloodyImmortalOfDarkness**: Aww, thanks! Here's more for you.

**siberian74**: That they do! Thanks.

**aquacrow**: Aww, thanks! I know! It's usually Chris, Jill, or others that get the hell beaten out of them. Heh, Wesker's hard not to love; he's just so damn smug. I'll have to be on the lookout for those! My inner sadist entertains these kinds of thought for quite a while before I type them up. Well, wait no more!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Shot

Summary: When he woke up in the morning, Chris never would have dreamed that today would be the day that he got into an fight with his Captain, quit his dream job during a stakeout, and tried to keep Wesker from bleeding out on a dirty floor.

Pairing: Albert Wesker x Chris Redfield

Warnings: Blood, swears, horrible grammar, OOCness, etc., etc.

Side Note: Never written anything for Resident Evil before; I'm a long time fan from the sidelines. Feel free to help me improve; suggestions and the like. ...I have yet to run into a story where Wesker gets the hell beaten out of him. So, I decided to write my own. If people like it, maybe I'll do a series. But, we'll cross that bridge if we get to it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. ...Except for a twisted mentality.

* * *

><p>Eyes flicked back to the blonde that was being treated even as they raced down the street, siren still wailing loudly overhead. The ambulance stopped far sooner than expected, causing Chris's blue eyes to look over at his still unconscious Captain before jumping out of the vehicle when the back doors opened. Turning back to face the ambulance, he helped the blonde medic out before the doctors came rushing over, wheeling his Captain out of the back and into the emergency wing of the hospital. Part of him wanted to run after the blonde man and make sure that everything would go all right. The other part, however, wanted to get the number of the cute medic that continued to remind him of his Captain.<p>

Even though Chris was completely, one-hundred percent straight. No doubt in his mind that he was straight. It was just the shock of seeing his superior wounded and dying in front of him that had rattled his brains. He had no feelings towards his Captain whatsoever. Well, except for admiration, jealousy, lust. Wait, no lust! It was merely... The only way he could think of describing it was that god-awful word "frenemy." He just loved to hate the tall blonde. Hell, the man could strike fear into inanimate objects if he wanted to. He envied the sheer power that Wesker had, both physically and emotionally; people crumbled underneath him and went out of their way to make the man happy on a daily basis. He was certain that the ever cold blonde did not miss how the secretaries that sent out the interns for coffee and doughnuts in the morning made sure to get the Captain his favorite treat: a Boston crème.

Ugh, he was paying far too much attention to the blonde man. That only seemed to prove his point. He was utterly infatuated with the blonde man. In a straight way. The Captain was cold and seemed to pick on him more often than anyone else in the Alpha team; perhaps he was too close to see things without a bias, but it sure seemed like the man got a kick out of rattling his nerves. That part made him hate the arrogant bastard. The blonde had a way with words, a silver tongue, if you would. He could, and often would, speak circles around Chris, making him feel insignificant and make him want to punch the smug blonde right in the face.

Yet as he was wounded, lying on a hospital gurney, worry gripped at the brunette's chest. He did not know what he was going to do if the temperamental, in a cool-headed sort of way, Captain happened to fall in the line of duty. Would his impromptu resignation still be considered or would it die alongside the blonde? Could he even return to the S.T.A.R.S. office and resume working like nothing had happened? Would Chief Irons find someone else to replace their Captain? That truly was a stupid question; of course he would find someone to replace Captain Wesker! That did not mean that he would like the new replacement. Not that he really liked Wesker. Though, the man did push him out of the building before the flash grenade went off. He had to give the blonde credit for that.

The young medic mumbled soft words to Chris before slipping a piece of paper into his pocket and climbing into the back of the ambulance, sirens wailing as the vehicle left the emergency wing. Taking a slow breath, the brunette mustered up his courage before heading into the busy hospital. He would have to find the blonde, make sure that he was all right, thank him, and then grovel for his job back. Damn, that was going to suck. Walking over to the front desk, the rookie smiled at the nurse behind the desk before asking to be notified when the Captain was stable.

The elderly woman smiled sweetly at Chris before pointing to a waiting room, making the brunette regret even talking to her. He was not a shallow man by any means... Okay, he was a bit shallow. Still, the woman had very pungent body odor and discolored teeth. Not at all like Wesker; the man smelled of soap and mint. He should not know that... He really, really should not know that. Making his way to the plastic and metal chairs, the rookie sat down before folding his hands in his lap. This whole thing with his Captain was getting way out of hand. His mind was picking up small things that he had noticed in the past and was shoving it directly under his nose. He needed to stop it before he realized other little tidbits about the blonde.

Moving his hands to his pockets, Chris leaned back in the chair as he licked his dry lips. His Captain's blood was drying across his hands and he was shirtless while blood smeared across the insides of his pockets. He was surprised that no one had asked him whether or not he was hurt; he had blood on him, after all. Shrugging it off, the brunette man let his mind wander as the time ticked by, thoughts circling back to the icy blonde before being forced to head in a different direction. Hell, even in his own mind the man was persistent!

It was easy to see why; the man was of tall stature and his posture often screamed that it was in everyone's best interest to submit to him. His egotism was high and could be a put off to some people, but Captain Wesker could not only pull it off but could look damn sexy doing it, too. Sexy to women, not himself! Yeah; he often heard Jill swooning whenever he pulled her aside to talk one-on-one. Lucky bitch. Not that he was jealous of Jill! Okay, he was a little jealous that Wesker would take time out of his day to talk to her when the only time that he took out of his day for him was for a scolding. Maybe if he had tits he would gain the cold bastard's attention.

God, he sounded like a love-stricken teenager!

"Is your name Chris, sugar?" a voice asked directly to his left, startling the rookie out of his thoughts. Oh God, it was her. The elderly woman smiled widely at him while Chris screamed in his mind for her to close her mouth. No one needed to see that! Taking his arm, the nurse waited for the rookie to rise from his seat before leading him to what he hoped would be his Captain's room and not an empty storage closet. Opening a door, the elderly woman herded the brunette inside before winking and walking away. If only his humiliation would give him a swift death...

"I see you are quite the catch with women over seventy-two, Chris," the sultry accent purred from the bed. No, that was just Chris's mind messing with him. His Captain was talking normally and his sex-starved mind was willing to jump at any given chance for sex. He just had to curb it by finding a nice, drunk, one-night stand. "If you act quickly, I am quite certain that you could manage to woo her." Oh great, now he was being teased by his merciless Captain. Why did he want him alive again? Meeting eyes with the blonde, Chris froze as he stared into the chilly blue irises of his Captain. The color mimicked an icy blue of reflections on snow or a winter sky. Pale blue dropped into the purest of white. It was nothing like the dark blue of his own eyes. "Christopher!" the blonde snapped sharply, knocking Chris back into the land of reality. "You were staring," the wounded man offered as a reason before narrowing his eyes. "Tell me, Chris-" Oh God, the way that he said his name... "What exactly has captured your thoughts so effectively?"

"Nothing!" the rookie chirped before taking a seat next to the blonde. Rookie mistake number one: never answer enthusiastically. Immediately, Chris could see the smirk unfolding across his Captain's face even as his arms folded across his chest.

"Is that so, Redfield?"

"Yes, sir." Rookie mistake number two: lying to his Captain's face. That was going to come back to bite him in the ass; of that, Chris knew.

"Then do explain why you were staring at my eyes."

Shit! Well, he could not say that they were so gorgeous he had little option to stare, nor could he attempt to lie his way out of it; Wesker always seemed to know when he was telling a lie and unless he wanted to be scrubbing the floors of the police department with a soft-bristled toothbrush, it was not going to be even worth attempting. "You have pretty eyes," Chris muttered with a shrug of his shoulders. Abort! His mind screamed. This was his cold and ruthless Captain that he had just practically swooned over! He was so dead... He was dead and buried.

A golden eyebrow arched up as the glacial eyes continued to defiantly stare at him as if he were daring Chris to repeat himself. He had somehow managed to take an awkward conversation about getting the elderly and hideous woman's number for a roll between the sheets and turn it into an even more awkward conversation about his Captain's pretty eyes. Sure, he did not mean to say it out loud, but in a true Redfield fashion, he blurted out one of the first things that came to mind. "Would you care to reword that, Christopher?" Fuck, full first name. There was no doubt in Chris's mind that the blonde was either very pissed off with him or just having the time of his life by making him squirm.

"Nope, "pretty" works," Chris countered just as defiantly. Hell, if he was going to get sacked, he might as well go out with a bang. What better way to do that than to hit on his straight and wounded Captain? Jill would certainly get a kick out of it; the great Chris Redfield, one of the best marksmen around, reduced to a common schoolgirl who was hitting on one of the sexiest men around. Not that he was doing it because he was gay. It was just... God, he had really pretty eyes. "So," the brunette drawled, much to Wesker's amusement, "how are you feeling?"

"Stop beating around the bush, Chris," the blonde said sharply, icy eyes watching the man and proud that he did not flinch like others would have. "No, you are not fired and no, I am not accepting your resignation so relax. Your loyalty is very interesting, though..."

"...It is?"

"When most people quit a job, they leave," the blonde continued as if Chris had not even spoken. "You, however, not only decided to try to find me but assisted in staunching the blood flow and you followed me to the hospital. It is not a far stretch to assume that you were the one to call an ambulance and notify them of my location, Chris. You are going to become a very fine asset to S.T.A.R.S.'s Alpha team." At the sudden compliment, the rookie could feel his head spin; his Captain, Captain Wesker, had not only thought that he was a good subordinate but also gave him veiled appreciation! Before he could help himself, the brunette rookie practically dashed over to his Captain's beside before pulling the wounded man into a crushing embrace, arms wrapped tightly around the half-naked blonde.

His bare chest pressed against Wesker's in the awkward hug, taking in the feel of smooth, muscled flesh that was wrapped in pale skin. He was very warm considering his usually frosty attitude. Even as the blonde cleared his throat, the rookie could not bring himself to let go of the other man. It was as if releasing him would cause all of his fears about the taller man dying to come true. "Chris..." his Captain said, getting only a hum from the brunette. "Let go."

"...No."

Review for more.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Meggurra**: I figure Chris, in all of his slightly (really) airheaded thinking would come across thoughts like that. Then again, I come up with crazy thoughts all the time. Well, it wasn't that soon, but it's here!

**RagerGS8 FF**: Aww, thanks!

**Olivia-B52007**: Aww, I could never kill Wesker (well, that's a lie). Thanks! Here's more for you!

**Kanel**: Aww, wait no more!

**ghost117**: Heh, I really don't think that they're that bad of cliffhangers; but that's just me, I'm guessing. Here's more for you!

**Byakku8**: Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Shot

Summary: When he woke up in the morning, Chris never would have dreamed that today would be the day that he got into an fight with his Captain, quit his dream job during a stakeout, and tried to keep Wesker from bleeding out on a dirty floor.

Pairing: Albert Wesker x Chris Redfield

Warnings: Blood, swears, horrible grammar, OOCness, etc., etc.

Side Note: Never written anything for Resident Evil before; I'm a long time fan from the sidelines. Feel free to help me improve; suggestions and the like. ...I have yet to run into a story where Wesker gets the hell beaten out of him. So, I decided to write my own. If people like it, maybe I'll do a series. But, we'll cross that bridge if we get to it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. ...Except for a twisted mentality.

"No?" a crisp voice cut in, not sounding amused. "And just what do you mean by that, Christopher?" He knew that he was a slim change that he was getting out of this with his dignity intact, might as well go for broke and get everything out into the open.

"I'm not letting go," Chris replied with as much courage as he could muster up. There was a very good chance that the blonde Captain was going to haul off and hit him but it was a risk that he was going to have to take. Not because the man was secretly in love with his boss, not because his boss demanded loyalty, and not because the man was a hot piece of ass. ...For women! He was a hot piece of ass for women. And while a bit of his clinging had to do with the pair of gorgeous eyes that he could practically feel glaring at him, the brunette rookie could not bring himself to let go of his Captain. He could still feel the tense adrenaline pumping in his veins when he saw the man slumped up against a wall and clutching at his bleeding body.

"Ever?" there was a hint of amusement in his voice that just made the rookie hold onto him tighter. He made a noncommittal sound from his throat as he buried his face into his superior's shoulder. "...And just what is that supposed to mean, Chris?"

"Just... Can I hold you?" He felt like such an idiot for saying it; there was a high chance that there were teenage schoolgirls out there with more balls than he currently had. A soft sound came from the man that he was hugging and taking that as a yes, Chris tried to calm his breathing while he clung to Captain Wesker. It really was ridiculous, he was clinging to his Captain like a small child would cling to an oversized teddy bear during a thunderstorm in the middle of the night. Not that his Captain was hairy; the man was practically as smooth as a Barbie doll. Well, as far as he could see. He figured that he should have probably have compared the blonde man to a Ken doll, but the blonde hair man his mind jump immediately to Barbie. Hell, he did drive a nice car... Turning his attention away from his rambling thoughts, the rookie instead focused on the blonde man that he was clinging to. He was nowhere near as soft as a teddy bear, either, but he sure was warm and he smelled so good.

Chris continued to hold onto his blonde Captain until the cold-hearted bastard flicked his ear, startling the brunette rookie out of his twisted thoughts that began to compare the blonde man to every cheesy commercial that he could remember. Jumping back at the sudden attack on his ear, the rookie glared at the smug blonde man that smirked victoriously at him. Why the hell was he admiring this man again? Oh yeah; he was awesome. "Now that you have joined the rest of us in reality, Christopher," the golden-haired man said, voice likened to the purring of a cat that wanted to curl up on his lap and be stroked...or of a cobra about ready to sink its fangs into his throat... "I plan on getting out of here and returning to my desk to begin the paperwork on this incident."

And there it was.

In an instant, every twisted fantasy he had about the Captain's good-natured heart, his genuine camaraderie, and supple body shattered in a gruesome and morbid death.

Paperwork.

Captain Wesker knew just how much Chris despised paperwork and always set out to destroy him mentally with the amount that he gave him. He could swear that the blonde man did it just to torture him; there was no other reason as to why he got so much more than his more experienced coworkers. Sure, he did screw up a lot more and he swore a lot more... That did not mean that he needed to be on the receiving end of so many incident reports, signing away his soul because of every little screw-up that he caused and how many lives he scarred; children hearing swears, accidently scaring the elderly, injuring a suspect or seven... It always ended the same; inordinate amounts of paperwork handed to him by the sunglasses-wearing son of a bitch who always firmly told him that he needed to write down every event that transpired in detail.

Fuck, he was going to have to write so many goddamn details about this incident and hand them in to his Captain. His blonde Captain with the gorgeous, icy eyes that could freeze his heart in his chest in mere moments. He would have to carefully read over everything he wrote to make sure that none of that slipped into his reports. There was no telling what the unfeeling bastard would do if he found out that he was deeply admired by the rookie on his team. Not that there was anything wrong with his admiration of his tall, unwavering Captain. ...It was just borderline- It was pure admiration. The man was his role model! Simple as that. There was no way that he was falling for his Captain; he was a straight man that was fawned over by females everywhere!

Dark blue eyes watched Captain Wesker as he swiftly unfastened himself from the machines in what appeared to be practiced ease, silencing all of his other thoughts. The man had to be accident-prone if he was this familiar with medical equipment; it was not every day that members of S.T.A.R.S. wound up in the hospital, surely not enough for someone to become familiar with how to untangle themselves from the clinging grasp of sterile devices. Yet, from what the brunette could see, there were very few, if any, scars on the blonde's torso. ...Perhaps he had scars that he could not see? But those would have to be-

"Are you paying attention, Christopher?" Captain Wesker cut in, effectively shaming the rookie and cutting off his perverted thought in one fell swoop.

"...Uhh..." the brunette muttered, trying to think back as to a plausible line of conversation that he could have taken. They were definitely talking about paperwork, that was for sure!

"That is all the answer I need," the blonde man practically sneered as he stood and grabbed all of his personal effects, dressing as much as he could without a shirt or jacket to cover his upper body. Personally, Chris was glad for the lack of material. Not because it meant that he had a viable excuse for staring, and an ever better response for if he got caught staring. He could easily come back with "I think that freckle looks like a heart!" if cornered because, in all honesty, it did really look like a light-brown heart was stamped onto the pale skin that stretched across his chest. It was all alone directly over where the Captain's heart beating inside of his chest, ironically. "Christopher!" the voice snapped, knocking him out of his thoughts once more.

"Y-you have a heart!" the rookie offered up, hoping that he did not sound as pathetic as he thought that he sounded.

"...All living mammals have hearts, Chris," the Captain replied, sounding like he was trying to explain this to a small child.

Unable to stop himself, the rookie crossed his arms in front of his own bare chest and sulked, "You have a heart-shaped freckle!" A golden eyebrow rose in response and Chris could not tell the emotions behind it. Was he confused? Caught off guard? Surprised? Considering him to be a crazy stalker and planning to smack him in the face with a restraining order?

"...I have a freckle that resembles a heart," the blonde muttered dryly as he stared evenly at the rookie, making the younger man feel as though he was being placed under a microscope. Maybe that's how the frogs felt before they were going to be dissected? ...Well, before they were killed. "And this has captured your attention so quickly?"

Well, how could it not? Chris argued in his mind, not even daring to say it out loud. It was an unexpected find; a small heart over the blonde's heart. He never even entertained the thought of the blonde man even having freckles, let along heart-shaped ones. ...Maybe he had more? How cute would that be? Little hearts speckled across his back and toned thighs, perhaps even on his ass. Woah, that was not a thought that he should be having about his Captain. Wanting to strip the man down and check for little golden-brown hearts would be plenty of reason for the taller and more experienced man to physically hurl him out of a window and wash his hands clean of him. The cold-hearted man was enough of a prick to do it, too. He would have no problem tossing a lanky rookie out of a window for staring at his naked body after calling his eyes pretty.

That was going to be a tough thing to live down if he ever decided to tell the rest of the Alpha Team about his slip up. Then again, it would be tough enough trying to live down the knowledge that he had confessed such a thing to the frigid Captain that took immense pleasure from watching them all suffer through insane amounts of paperwork for so much as messing with the coffeemaker so he could not have a cup of hot coffee whenever he wished. The guy was obviously in the office before everyone else but he did not drink a single cup of coffee until it was almost noon. Hell, Chris needed a hot cup of coffee just to roll out of bed in the morning and another top face whatever impossible task, or mountain or paperwork, that his Captain decided to torment him with at any given time of his workday.

The man was a goddamn puzzle filled with broken glass, knives, guns, and morbidly terrifying death around every corner. How he had ever thought that the blonde could be a gentle-hearted human being had slipped him. He could even compare his eyes to icebergs floating in a sea of white and waiting for any poor boat to sail close enough to the danger to be torn asunder. No longer was he the gently winter evening with drifting snow but a frigid tundra that was barren of all fluffy wildlife. Captain Wesker was a dark, cold man that would easily become the death of Chris. He had to remember that if he was going to keep from getting too attached to the bastard and working with him. He was his Captain and he should be treated like it. No more, no less. He could not afford to let his guard down and compare the man to sappy commercials; he could tear a man limb from limb if he wanted to and he had no problem with ending lives.

"Come, Chris," the accented and deep voice called out, making the brunette man snap to attention and look over at the shirtless man that was standing over by the door, turning around and walking out of the room. "We have work to do." The rookie's eyes widened at the sight of a small, heart-shaped freckle on the small of his back as he watched his Captain leave the room, the small freckle moving with ever ripple of his muscles underneath the taut skin.

And like that, all of his fuzzy fantasies had sprung back to life.

...Hopefully the front of his pants would not react in the same way when he rose to his feet.

Review and let me know what you thought.

Thanks for reviewing:

**RagerGS8 FF**: Aww, thanks!

**Meggurra**: Ha! I could not think of a more random word that Chris could use and still be slightly (i.e. not at all) in character. Heh, liar; you meant "now."

**Kanel**: Heh, I'm sure he's enjoying it!

**The Vampire Brooke**: Heh, thanks! Here's more for you.

**Olivia-B52007**: Thanks!

**ghost117**: Heh, well, that's Wesker for you. Chris is a clinger. Uhh...sorry?

**Roxprincess741**: Heh, same. They're damn near impossible to find. Aww, thanks! Heh, Chris is like a little puppy. Here's more for you.

**Polariss**: Aww, thanks, sweetheart!


End file.
